


A Moment's Indiscretion

by dustandroses



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Accidental Revelation, Community: slashfest, Dom/sub, First Time, M/M, POV: Skinner, Power Exchange, Slashfest: Round II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1369552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandroses/pseuds/dustandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder's whole life changes in an instant, when he accidentally reveals himself as a sub to his boss Skinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment's Indiscretion

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta:** Ozsaur, my hero and shit  
>  **Prompt Notes:** Mulder/Skinner - Power Exchange in either direction.  
>  **Notes:** written for ItsaSlashyThing, for [Slashfest Round II](http://slashfest.livejournal.com/46953.html).  
>  First posted on December 24th, 2005.

"How could you let them do this?" Mulder had been ranting at AD Skinner since he'd burst into the room unannounced. As he raved, Skinner had crossed to the door and closed it, his look assuring his assistant Kim that everything was under control. He had spoken calmly to Mulder, trying to get him to respond to his tone, but Mulder was beyond rational thought at this point.  
  
Mulder's usually hazel eyes flashed green with his anger and the wild look on his face and his rapidly rising voice finally forced his usually implacable AD into using somewhat unusual tactics to get Mulder to respond to him. When his best Marine Sergeant’s voice had no effect in quieting him, Skinner moved beyond it, stepping into Mulder's space, unconsciously using a tone of command he had not even thought of in years.  
  
"Get down, boy!"  
  
Mulder fell to his knees immediately, head bowed - quiet and submissive. Skinner stared at the top of Mulder's head in astonishment - realizing immediately what had happened. He saw the moment what he'd done had hit Mulder in the stiffness of his shoulders, just before he glanced up at Skinner - a look of shock and horror written across his face.  
  
The intercom on Skinner's desk went off – the noise startling Mulder out of his immobility. "Oh, my god!" He tried to scramble to his feet, but Skinner was faster, shoving him back down and holding him there.  
  
"Oh, no you don't! You stay right where you are. Do you understand me, boy?" Skinner knew he had crossed the line of acceptable behavior, but at this point, he didn't care. He wasn't sure what he was going to do with this situation, but he was damned if he was going to lose the first advantage he'd found over Mulder and his wild behavior.  
  
Mulder stopped struggling and went very still, his head bowed. He spoke softly, his voice almost a whisper. "Yes sir, I understand."  
  
Skinner released the grip on his shoulder and ran his hand through Mulder's hair as he murmured "Good boy." He was amazed at how easily it all came back to him. Rewarding Mulder's good behavior with a stroke of his hand had felt as natural as breathing, no matter how many years it had been since he'd had a sub.  
  
He crossed to his desk, picking up the phone so Mulder couldn't hear his assistant's side of the conversation. He assured her that he was fine, encouraging her to go ahead and leave for the evening, keeping his eye on Mulder the entire time.  
  
As he chatted casually with Kim about her plans for the weekend, he noticed Mulder's behavior begin to deteriorate. His breathing became more irregular and sped up significantly; his eyes darted furtively around the room as he raised his head, a look of panic on his pale face. He began to sway as he knelt there, too distracted to focus on anything. He sat back on his heels, looking as though he was afraid he'd fall if he didn't.  
  
Skinner quickly ended his conversation, then went to the door, locking it before heading back to Mulder's side. Skinner went down beside him on one knee, his other leg in front of Mulder - foot flat on the floor - his leg braced Mulder, trying to give him a sense of stability. With his body pressed up against Mulder's side, Skinner wrapped one arm around his chest; hand on his opposite shoulder, the other hand slowly rubbing circles on Mulder's back.  
  
Skinner had a sudden flashback: it had probably been 10 years since he'd held a panicking sub like this - offering them the shelter of a Dom's protection, but he hadn't hesitated. The reaction had felt right to him, as if he'd done this just yesterday.  
  
Keeping his voice low and soothing he encouraged Mulder to respond to the strength and security he offered. "It's all right, Mulder. Calm down. Take deep breaths - that's it: breathe deeply - in - out. That’s it. Good boy, good boy."  
  
He felt Mulder begin to respond to him: his breathing slowed, his eyes closed slowly and very tentatively he began to lean up against the solidity of Skinner's body. Skinner praised him, his voice soft and mellow as Mulder's ragged breathing finally began to come under control. He felt Mulder try to pull away as he regained command of his breathing, but Skinner tightened his arm around him, holding Mulder in place, pressed up against his chest.  
  
"Stay. Lean on me for a while, until you're stronger."  
  
Mulder took a deep, hitching breath, and launched into an apology, head bowed, eyes on the floor in front of him. "I'm sorry, sir." His voice was faint and still a bit shaky, still fighting the panic attack that had robbed him of his control. "I don't know why that happened."  
  
Skinner chuckled, and he felt Mulder lean into his chest as if he were feeling it rumble through his own body. "Well I do. This has been a bitch of a case from the beginning, Mulder. You've been lied to, misled, your partner assaulted. And if that wasn’t enough, your professional life and your private life just ran head first into each other and exposed to me things that no one you work with should ever have known.  
  
"Of course you panicked. I probably would have done the same. However, with your usual luck, you've managed to fall apart in exactly the right place. There will be no repercussions from this, Mulder. No one but the two of us will ever know what you have revealed to me today."  
  
Mulder had been leaning, braced on Skinner's chest, his head bowed so that his hair had tickled Skinner's cheek as he spoke. He pulled away to look Skinner in the eye at that comment, a wary look on his face.  
  
"Luck?"  
  
"It always works for you, Mulder. No matter how bad things get, you always land on your feet."  
  
Mulder’s lips quirked up in a quick, wry smile. “I’d say this time I landed on my knees.”  
  
"And even that wouldn’t have happened, if I hadn't fallen into a Dom’s role and ordered your submission. We both made mistakes here today. How could I possibly expose yours without revealing my own?”  
  
“So what you’re saying is, my secret is as safe with you as yours is with me.”  
  
"Exactly. It may have been years since I was involved in the life, but that wouldn't stop my enemies from finding a way to use that knowledge against me. You're safe here."  
  
Skinner continued to rub Mulder's back and Mulder's head bowed again as he slowly leaned back up against Skinner's warm, substantial chest. He took a deep breath, then let it out slowly.  
  
"Thank you, sir." He still sounded slightly hesitant, but Skinner was relieved to hear the curiosity in his voice. It amused him to know that Mulder must have a million questions, but he was keeping them to himself, at least for the moment.  
  
"You're quite welcome, Mulder." They knelt there for a while, just relaxing into each other, and Skinner thought guiltily that he should let go, but found he was comfortable and not ready to relinquish his hold. He realized then that he'd missed this more than he'd thought: not only the willing exchange of power from sub to Dom and back again, but just the simple fact of holding and comforting another human being.  
  
And with _Mulder_ , of all people. He’d imagined this, a few times, if he was being honest with himself. Mulder's passion and single-minded pursuit of his goals had given him pause more than once, but he couldn't help but think what it would be like to have all that intensity focused on him. Often, it was all he could do to not get swept away in Mulder's excitement and give in to his demands to follow every preposterous lead or ludicrous claim.  
  
He put those thoughts away - concentrating once again on the here and now. "Do you have a session scheduled for this weekend? Perhaps you need to spend some time with your Dom."  
  
Mulder laughed, mirthlessly, his voice muffled slightly by Skinner's shirt. "No, sir. I - no one will have me. Not now." His voice was soft, but there was a trace of that classic Mulder black humor back in his voice. "Not since Mistress Allison was arrested - that's been almost a year ago, now."  
  
"Mistress Allison?" Skinner was shocked. "You were with Mistress Allison? Dear god, Mulder! What were you thinking? She was very high profile for a man in your position."  
  
"I didn't really have a lot of choice, sir. It was difficult to find a mistress-” he paused; struggling for the right words. "The traditional methods don't really tend to work well with me, sir. I don't respond well to pain."  
  
"I see." Skinner found he was relieved to hear that. He himself had never appreciated pain as a form of discipline, feeling there were many more enjoyable ways to focus your energy that led to a much closer bond between Dom and sub. As soon as he realized what he was thinking he chided himself. He was not taking on a sub! He'd been out of the life for too many years. He was _not_ going back now.  
  
"Sir, I hope you believe me when I say I had no idea that Mistress Allison was involved in child pornography. She kept that part of her life so closely under wraps that I didn't find it, even with the thorough background search I gave her before accepting her invitation. There’s no way I would have stayed with her if I had known."  
  
"Of course not, Mulder. I know you far too well to think that." He found he was running his fingers through the short hairs at the nape of Mulder's neck; his lithe runner's body felt good pressed up against his own. He quickly squashed the thought of keeping Mulder for himself. Mulder was enough of an irritant in his work life, he didn't need that kind of aggravation in his private life as well, although the temptation to use this to find a way to curb his excesses was difficult to ignore.  
  
"I tried to find a new mistress, but somehow the word got around that I was FBI. I can't afford to let anyone get that close to me now that they know, and besides, there are some who blame me for Mistress Allison's arrest. I'm effectively shut off from the community now."  
  
"I see. Well, I still have a few contacts left in the area; perhaps I can locate someone discreet who wouldn't be afraid to take you on."  
  
Mulder looked up - surprise and something else Skinner couldn't place in his wide eyes, "You would do that for me, sir?"  
  
"Of course, Mulder. This kind of release can be very therapeutic when handled correctly. I would not be at all surprised to discover you are much more relaxed and easier to work with after a session. Should I ask Agent Scully what she thinks?"  
  
"She doesn't know anything about this, sir. She'd be appalled and horrified by the very thought."  
  
At the wary look on Mulder's face, Skinner rushed to reassure him. "Well, I can't say I'm surprised by that, either. Don't worry, Mulder, as I said earlier, your secret is safe with me."  
  
"Thank you, sir." Mulder ducked his head again, rubbing his face against Skinner’s chest with a soft sigh, reminding Skinner of a cat nudging his palm. Skinner pulled him in closer and resumed his gentle stroking across the nape of Mulder's neck. He imagined that if Mulder were a cat, he'd be purring.  
  
"Do you really think, sir, that you might know someone who would take me on? I mean, I seem to have been a challenge for most of my mistresses."  
  
"Do you need a woman? Have you ever had a master?" Skinner felt his stomach clench in anticipation of Mulder's answer. He tried to stop those thoughts again - it did not matter. He was _not_ taking on a sub, so why was he so nervous over Mulder's response?  
  
"No sir, I haven't. Mistress Allison tried to prepare me for that, but I found it very difficult to deal with. It's a matter of trust, I'm afraid - there have only been three men in my life I could imagine trusting that way, and two of them are dead." Mulder took a deep breath at that point and tried to pull away slightly.  
  
Skinner wondered if perhaps the intimacy of the moment had lulled him into revealing more than he had intended. He frowned, not sure, at first, what had upset Mulder. But then, with a sense of foreboding developing in his gut, he took Mulder’s chin and pulled his face up toward his own, forcing himself to ask the question highest on his mind: "And the third?"  
  
Mulder avoided Skinner’s eyes. "It's not important, sir. I'm sorry; I never should have even mentioned it. I totally understand - that is - I would never expect...I mean -" His nervous chatter died suddenly. Mulder kept his head down, his eyes hidden. "Never mind, sir. Honestly, it's not important."  
  
Skinner knew now what Mulder had refused to say, but it was like he was watching a car crash, helpless to stop any of it from happening; he heard himself say: "Tell me, Mulder. I need to hear you say it."  
  
Mulder looked up, his eyes wide; looking like he'd rather be anywhere than there. Suddenly his shoulders squared, he kneeled up - pushing himself off his heels, and he held his head high, pulling as far away from Skinner as he could, with Skinner’s arms still wrapped around him. It looked like he was bracing himself for a blow and Skinner realized; he was preparing himself for rejection.  
  
Mulder's eyes closed briefly, and when they opened, Skinner could see the wall he'd built around himself. He thought it must have taken Mulder years to build that wall - blocking out, as best he could, anyone who could hurt him; shielding himself, however imperfectly, from the pain that comes from letting others in.  
  
It occurred to Skinner then why Mulder so often spent his passions on the cases he worked. It was so much easier for him to hold others at bay when he kept his emotions tied up securely in his case files. If it weren’t for Agent Scully, Mulder would have no real attachments to the world outside his obsessions, and every day he spent his emotions on things that could never satisfy his needs set him apart even more.  
  
In just a split second Skinner knew what he was going to do once Mulder answered his question. His new goal - his new _purpose_ , was to breach that wall, to get inside and help Mulder find a way to deal with his emotions, not hide from them. Skinner blinked, startled at how quickly he'd turned around; in just a few seconds he'd gone from adamant refusal to total acceptance of a plan that had to be the most reckless and dangerous idea he'd ever had in either his personal or professional life. He took a deep breath and forced himself to look into Mulder's eyes - bracing himself for what he knew was coming.  
  
Staring straight into Skinner's eyes, Mulder spoke – looking slightly embarrassed and self-effacing, but holding himself together remarkably well for what Skinner knew he'd been through in the last half-hour: "The third, sir, is you."  
  
Skinner only realized he'd been holding his breath when it suddenly left him, in a large whoosh. He saw Mulder pull the remnants of his tattered pride around him, his eyes moving to stare forward, toward the far wall, but Skinner knew he wasn't seeing anything in his office, despite the intensity of that stare.  
  
"What we're contemplating here, Mulder, is beyond reckless - you know that, don't you?"  
  
Mulder shook his head. "Sir, I could never ask something like that of you. You've already gone far beyond a mere supervisor's position to support Scully and myself - and probably already done harm to your own career in the process. It would be beyond arrogance on my part to ask this of you.  
  
"Even what you've already offered - to help me find another Dom, could cause you trouble if it were discovered. I probably shouldn't even ask you for that much."  
  
"Mulder, you're not asking me for anything. I volunteered my help, and I intend to give it. If we are discreet, we can make this work. We just need to be very aware of the chances we're taking, and minimize the risks at every opportunity. I had my apartment swept for bugs just two days ago - it's clean. So I think for this weekend, that's where we should go."  
  
Mulder looked as though he would continue arguing, so Skinner forged ahead without giving him time to speak. "Mulder - this is not just for you, this is for me as well. We both could use the release this brings. Who could either of us trust more to understand why it's worth the risk? Now, are we agreed?"  
  
Mulder looked stunned. Relief and shock warring with fear in his eyes. But he didn't try to argue. "Yes, sir."  
  
"Don't worry, Mulder. Yes, we both have enemies who would jump at this opportunity to destroy us. But we both know how to be careful. We cut the chances of being discovered if we do this together. If we're wise, we'll be safe. You’re going to have to trust me on this, Mulder. And you do trust me, don't you?"  
  
Mulder looked up into his eyes. Skinner could see his concern - for both of their safety, their jobs, their reputations, but he could see no doubt - even before he spoke the words, Skinner could see them in his eyes.  
  
"Yes sir, I trust you."  
  
"Good. Now, I want you to go home and pack a bag for the weekend. Pack sweats and casual clothes and whatever you need for grooming. You won't need anything else. Do you remember that restaurant where I saw you and Scully last week? Take a cab there, and then walk to the bus stop just up the street. I'll pick you up there at 8pm sharp. Don't be late."  
  
"No, sir."  
  
"Do you have any - _toys_ you're particularly fond of?" Skinner felt a little strange asking this, but he'd gotten rid of all his years ago. And there'd be no time to pick up more.  
  
"Not much, sir. My mistress held most of it for me. I have a set of leather cuffs, and a -" He hesitated, blinking, his face flushed.  
  
Skinner smiled. "Mulder, this is no time to get embarrassed. We'll know each other quite intimately before the weekend is out."  
  
Mulder's flush grew even darker, but he managed a wry, lopsided grin. "Sorry, sir. I also have a cock ring, a dildo, a set of nipple clamps and a - a butt plug."  
  
Skinner nodded, forcing himself not to smile at Mulder's obvious discomfort. "That's good. Bring those as well. We'll make do with what we have for the weekend. I'll make some purchases next week, based on how this weekend goes."  
  
Skinner watched Mulder's face closely. His flush had not gone away, and he was taking deep breaths to try and control his breathing. He reached up to touch the side of Mulder's face.  
  
"Are you going to be okay, Mulder?"  
  
The flush was deep red by now, and Mulder’s embarrassment was obvious. "I'm sorry, sir. I'll get myself under control, soon."  
  
Skinner glanced down and realized what Mulder was so embarrassed by - his erection was quite obvious - tenting his dress slacks. Skinner sighed. Mulder wasn’t the only one effected by their discussion, and seeing Mulder’s apparent desire just made his own that much more intense. He was going to have to deal with this now if either of them was going to make it home without revealing everything to anyone they happened to meet outside this office.  
  
Skinner moved his leg, kneeling on both knees again. Then he tipped Mulder's chin up, forcing him to look into Skinner's eyes, before he closed in, wrapping his hand around the back of Mulder's neck and pulling him in for a kiss. He barely brushed his lips against Mulder's at first, but Mulder followed his lips when he tried to pull away, making the kiss more solid and substantial.  
  
So Skinner pressed back into the kiss, his tongue flickering over Mulder's lips, urging a moan out of him before Mulder opened his mouth to Skinner's probing tongue. Skinner deepened the kiss, making it stronger and more possessive. He claimed Mulder's mouth for his own and felt Mulder's surrender to him.  
  
Skinner felt how willingly Mulder yielded to him, and it surprised him to realize how much he wanted it. Well, it was his, now, he thought. _Mulder_ was his. Skinner could feel Mulder’s heart beat under the hand he held on Mulder's pulse point. Mulder was his responsibility, now. He was just going to have to find a way to make this work - for both of them.  
  
Mulder swayed slightly when Skinner finally released his mouth and Skinner pulled him closer - so Mulder was again leaning up against his chest. The two were close to the same height, now, so Mulder ended up with his face pressed against the side of Skinner's. He turned into Skinner as much as possible; his mouth pressed to the spot behind Skinner's ear as he tried to regain his control.  
  
But Skinner's low words urged him: "No, don't try and hold it back, boy. It belongs to me now. Let go." He rubbed one hand in the small of Mulder's back, while the other explored his chest through his shirt, running his thumb firmly over each nipple in turn, before moving down, rubbing across his belly and finally cupping Mulder's hard cock through the cloth of his slacks.  
  
Mulder's head fell back onto Skinner's shoulder in a classic posture of surrender, baring his throat as he moaned softly. Skinner touched his lips to the pulse point, just resting there for the moment, as his palm rubbed the length of Mulder's cock. Skinner murmured into his neck, urging him to surrender everything to him. His hand worked quickly, and he pushed Mulder's slacks and underwear to his knees. Mulder gasped as Skinner grasped his hard-on with a firm hand and began stroking.  
  
Mulder's eyes were closed, his mouth open slightly and his gasps of pleasure almost undid Skinner. It took all his will power to keep his focus on Mulder with his own erection pressing urgently into Mulder's thigh. Mulder's body swayed slightly as Skinner pumped his fist, and he could tell Mulder was holding back, trying not to thrust up into Skinner's hand.  
  
"Let me have it, Mulder. Surrender it all to me. Don't hold back anything. It's mine, now. I'll take care of it all. I'll care for you." At that, he felt Mulder shudder, his breath gasping as he pushed his cock up into Skinner’s tight fist.  
  
“Oh, god, Sir!” Mulder wrapped his arm around Skinner’s waist, giving him support, allowing him the stability to thrust more forcefully against Skinner’s hand.  
  
“That’s it, Mulder,” Skinner murmured, licking and then sucking on his pulse point – feeling the shiver run through Mulder’s body. “You belong to me, now. Give it all to me.” He began to corkscrew his hand – twisting his fist every time he got closer to the head of Mulder’s cock. Mulder began grunting into his thrusts, losing his rhythm, his hips moving rapidly, practically out of control.  
  
Mulder moaned loudly, and Skinner moved up, taking Mulder’s mouth, kissing him forcefully and muffling Mulder’s moans in his mouth. He twisted his hand around the tip of Mulder’s cock, concentrating on just the head, and Mulder cried into Skinner as he froze and came, hot fluid spurting over Skinner’s hand and across the rug they were kneeling on. Mulder slumped, and Skinner relinquished his mouth, Mulder’s head falling against his neck, panting - his hot breath sending shivers down Skinner’s back and raising goose bumps on his arms.  
  
Skinner fumbled in his pocket for the handkerchief he kept there, then reached around Mulder to wipe off his hand before switching hands to clean off Mulder as well. Mulder sighed into Skinner’s neck, then straightened up, blinking, and taking in what was going on around him. He pulled away from Skinner, far enough to pull up and fix his clothing, and the back of his hand skimmed Skinner’s erection. Skinner jerked slightly, gasping – and Mulder immediately put his hand on the bulge in Skinner’s pants, rubbing lightly across it.  
  
He went back down – sitting on his heels again, and glanced up at Skinner. “Sir – may I…?” As Skinner reached for his belt, Mulder’s hand stopped him. “No, Sir. Please, let me.” He rose to his feet, then held out his hand for Skinner’s. Skinner took his offer, and let Mulder help pull him to his feet and lead him over to his chair.  
  
His mind reeled at this – how many times had he sat in this chair watching Mulder squirm on the other side of the desk, wondering what it would be like to have Mulder’s mouth on his cock? Mulder grinned playfully as he fell to his knees again, unbuckling Skinner’s belt, pulling down the zipper on his pants, then pulling Skinner’s pants and boxers down to his feet before pushing him into the chair.  
  
Skinner jumped slightly as the cold leather hit his bare skin, but then Mulder pulled his knees apart and ran his hands up Skinner’s inner thighs as he moved between them, reaching for his hard cock, and he forgot all about the chill. He moaned softly as Mulder grasped him firmly, pushing his hips forward to give Mulder better access, pulling his shirt tails up, out of the way. His head fell back onto the headrest, but he watched as Mulder stared solemnly at the cock in his hands.  
  
Skinner wondered then if Mulder had ever been this close to another man’s cock before and he watched closely, to see what Mulder would do. Mulder held the base in one hand, and with the other, he ran his fingers over the head, smearing the pre-come already gathered there over the head and around the corona, pulling another moan out of Skinner as his finger ran around the sensitive edge. Mulder glanced up at Skinner mischievously, then pulled those fingers up to his lips, his tongue flickering out to lick the fluid off.  
  
“Jesus, Mulder!” He didn’t know what else he was going to say, but he didn’t get the chance, as Mulder’s head suddenly ducked down to lick the crown of his cock and all he could do was moan – far more loudly than he had intended to. Skinner struggled to control his reaction as that agile tongue licked all around the head, then wiped a wide stripe up his cock before licking his balls, pulling one into his mouth, swathing it with his tongue, sucking on it lightly before surrendering it for the other.  
  
Skinner sighed as Mulder moved back up to his cock – the cool air chilling his skin where Mulder’s saliva remained, sending shivers up his spine. He clutched the arm rests of his chair, not wanting to rush Mulder – unsure how he’d take to Skinner’s hands at this point. He was worried about pushing Mulder right now, aware of the fact that he’d all but admitted his limited experience with men, but the tongue and lips wrapped around the head of his cock were causing intense sensations that radiated out from his groin and flooded his senses, making it hard to concentrate.  
  
When Mulder licked into the slit on the head of his cock and flicked his tongue rapidly across it, Skinner just closed his eyes and gave into the temptation, wrapping his hands around Mulder’s head, not guiding him, but just holding on, running his fingers through his thick hair as he gasped Mulder’s name. With one hand fondling Skinner’s balls, rolling them gently in his palm, and the other fisting his shaft, it was all Skinner could do to stop himself from holding Mulder’s head in place and shoving his cock down his throat.  
  
He knew he wasn’t going to last much longer, in any event - he’d already been hard when Mulder first touched him, and now, with Mulder’s tongue on him, and his hand pumping up and down his shaft, he felt like he could explode at any second. Then Mulder swallowed rapidly, two or three times in a row, shifting his head subtly, taking him in, deep throating him while he reached behind Skinner’s balls, pressing hard on his perineum, and Skinner felt his balls contract.  
  
He bit his lip to avoid crying out loud, swearing to himself as he felt his body heat rapidly – as if he was on fire from the inside out. His fingers gripped Mulder’s head, and his hips slammed upwards – three, four times, as he grunted harshly. Then he came, frozen, with his cock down Mulder’s throat, not even breathing. When he finally relaxed, his hips falling back to the seat, his fingers releasing their hold on Mulder’s head – he took a deep breath and opened his eyes, realizing what he’d done – almost afraid to look down to make sure Mulder was okay.  
  
Mulder was cleaning his softening cock with his tongue, looking for all the world like a cat licking up spilt cream. Skinner forced his reluctant limbs to work, taking Mulder’s chin in his hand, pulling his head up so he could see his face. There was a drop of Skinner’s come on the corner of his mouth, and he wiped it off with his thumb, but Mulder captured his thumb, sucking it into his mouth, his tongue curling around to lick it clean.  
  
Skinner moaned, then, bending to take Mulder’s mouth with his own, sucking and licking into his mouth, pulling in the taste of his own cock. If he hadn’t been totally drained at this point, he would have gotten hard again, that was such a turn-on. It was hard for him to let go at that point, but he forced himself to, knowing there would be plenty of time this weekend to learn that mouth intimately.  
  
“God, Mulder, that was incredible!” He had to stop for breath at this point, but he was gratified to note that Mulder was breathing pretty heavily himself. “I thought you hadn’t – I mean, where the hell did you learn how to do that?”  
  
Mulder grinned up at him, a self-satisfied smirk on his lips. “Mistress Allison was teaching me to pleasure men before she got arrested. It had been a while, and I wasn’t sure I’d still remember how, but I guess it’s like riding a bicycle. It came back to me pretty easily.” Sitting back on his feet, Mulder’s face was flushed, and he grinned broadly, totally pleased with himself.  
  
Skinner couldn’t help but frown. He’d liked the idea that he was Mulder’s first man, and now that pleasant fantasy had been destroyed. Speaking tersely, he tried to hide his disappointment, angry at the way he’d managed to set himself up for that one. “Yes, obviously it does come back to you, doesn’t it?”  
  
“It took forever to get that technique down. I can’t tell you how many of Mistress Allison’s slave boys I went through before my Mistress was satisfied. I must have swallowed enough come to -”  
  
“Enough!” Skinner finally let his temper go; maybe he couldn’t be Mulder’s first, but that didn’t mean he wanted to hear the details of exactly how many men Mulder had had before him.  
  
He managed to pull his features into something better than a scowl, but still less than a smile before looking down into Mulder’s knowing eyes and teasing smirk. He sighed melodramatically, and accepted the fact that he’d been played. “Mulder. I swear…”  
  
Mulder shrugged one shoulder and grinned, “Sorry sir, I couldn’t resist. I hope you’ll forgive me?”  
  
Skinner sighed again, and ran his hand through Mulder’s hair before tracing down his cheek. “I think you should know, Mulder, I’m not a very generous Dom. I _don’t_ share.”  
  
Mulder nudged the palm of his hand like a cat, and Skinner went back to stroking his fingers through Mulder’s hair. Mulder’s eyes closed with pleasure as he leaned into Skinner’s hand. “No sir, I kind of got that idea. That’s fine with me, Sir. I have to admit, I’ve always been kind of a one-person sub, myself.  
  
“It was strange, you know? Silicone may have the same give and take as flesh, but it doesn’t taste the same, and having a real cock in my mouth just felt weird at first.” He opened his eyes then, and Skinner had to think fast to school his face so that his relief was hidden under his usual mask of control. But the knowing grin on Mulder’s face let him know that he’d been caught out.  
  
“And I’d never thought about how a cock moves on its own. The first time yours jumped in my mouth definitely took me by surprise-” Skinner bent down then and took his mouth – smothering his words, kissing him hard, until Mulder just moaned and clutched at Skinner’s legs. When they parted, Mulder just sighed, and it was Skinner’s turn to smirk. He’d finally found out how to silence Fox Mulder. Too bad he couldn’t use that method during a section meeting.  
  
“You know, Mulder, that we can never do this again?”  
  
Mulder looked up in surprise, and Skinner watched him start to re-build that wall he’d just begun to see cracks in, as Mulder pulled back and his spine stiffened. Skinner realized what he was thinking immediately, and corrected his wording. “Not here - never again in the office.” Mulder let his relief show, as Skinner continued. “We must be very careful, Mulder. We can’t afford to let anyone know what we’re doing.”  
  
“I understand, sir. Don’t worry. I should probably go close up the office before I head home. Eight o’clock, right? I need to get things together, and call Scully. I told her I’d call tonight – check up on her. She hates being out of work.”  
  
“You can do that from my place if you’re running late. Just be sure you bring your cell with you; you shouldn’t call from my phone.”  
  
“Thank you, sir. I’ll see how fast I can get everything done.” He grabbed Skinner’s pants, pooled around his ankles, and pulled them up to Skinner’s knees. Skinner stood up, reaching for them, but Mulder didn’t relinquish them, pulling them up himself, and settling them before tucking in his shirt, zipping, buttoning him up and buckling his belt.  
  
He stood up then, his eyes down to the floor. Hesitant, now – as if he wanted to say something, but just couldn’t think of how to start.  
  
“Mulder?”  
  
“I just – I wanted to thank you, sir. I mean…” He stopped, suddenly reticent, unsure of what to say.  
  
“Mulder. Remember, this isn’t just for you. I have to thank you, too. I need this just as much as you do. This is for both of us. Understood?”  
  
Skinner could see his eyes lighten – relieved to hear that Skinner wanted this as much as he did, but Skinner could still see the worry in his eyes. So he pulled Mulder close, wrapping his arms around him, kissing him one last time. Deep and claiming: reminding Mulder who was in charge. Then he whispered into Mulder’s ear: “Stop worrying. You belong to me, now. I’ll take care of everything. I’ll take care of _you._ ”  
  
He felt Mulder’s sigh, ghosting along his neck. “Yes, sir.”  
  
He pulled back. “Now go on. I’ll see you at 8pm sharp. Don’t be late.”  
  
Mulder pulled up one of his lopsided grins, and Skinner felt it in the pit of his stomach: a clench in his gut, and he suddenly couldn’t wait until he had Mulder in his hands again. 8 o’clock seemed far too long to wait. But he held himself back, and watched Mulder cross to the door and unlock it - straightening his shirt, tucking it back in, running his hands through his hair.  
  
Mulder paused one last time, looking back, and Skinner hoped that he wouldn’t run into too many people on his way back to the basement. His face was still flushed, his lips swollen from the press of Skinner’s flesh. His hair was a mess, despite his attempt to straighten it. He looked thoroughly debauched, and Skinner felt his groin twitch. Later, he told himself. Later. For now, he had things to do.  
  
Mulder disappeared with one last cocky grin, and the door shut. Skinner collapsed into his chair, realizing he’d never think of it the same way again. Now, this chair would always remind him of Mulder. Suddenly, a wide grin split Skinner’s face. It wasn’t just the chair. Nothing in his life was _ever_ going to be the same.


End file.
